


Dream

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was a little girl,alone in my little world.Who dreamed of a little home,for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

Henry was at Jo's house.He would stare her up and down when she wasn't looking.He secretly loved everything about her.Even Her flaws.But he couldn't let it show but little did he know Jo felt the same about him.When She was hurt during a case he kissed her.  
To his suprise she kissed him back.Later she appeared at his place.She knocked and seconds later he answered."I-I Love you.I've been in love with you since forever."Jo blurted.In response he kissed her."Abe's not home "Henry said picking her up and kissing her.Her legs wrapped around his waist as he closed the door."And Jo,I love you too"He said before carrying ber up stairs.He gently laid her on his bed and took off his shirt.Jo was amazed.His abs were perfect.She soon took off her shirt.Both knew what was about to happen.  
He felt his cock harden.He unbuttoned her pants and slide her panties down carefully before taking off his pants and underpants.He gently entered her and she gasped."Henry."Jo said gasping."Oh god"She whimpered.It was amazing.They went on for hours before stooping and just laying there tangled in each others arms.Henry was stroking her hair and Jo tracing his abs with her fingers."Wow"They both said amazed At what had just happened


End file.
